Handwerksstunden
by Krustel
Summary: Lorelai bekommt wie jedes Jahr 5 Handwerksstunden zum Geburtstag. Für was werden sie wohl eingelöst? JJ


**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört ASP und den Erfindern von GG, sowie WB. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen!

**Dedication**: Für meine schnecke Mi und für Stefan

**Feedback**: Wenn ihr euch durch meine verworrenen Gedanken gerungen habt, aber gerne doch!

**Handwerksstunden**

"Luuuuuke!" Fröhlich schreiend betrat Lorelai, wie jeden Morgen zur Frühstückszeit, das Diner. "Ich weiß es, ich weiß es, ich weiß..." Wie ein kleines Kind hüpfte Lorelai um den Dinerbesitzer herum.

"Hör auf hier rumzuschreien. Und setz dich hin. Du vertreibst ja meine Kunden!" Unterbrach Luke sie in ihrem Redeschwall.

"Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen. Reg dich ab Luke. Mir ist nämlich was eingefallen." Sie lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

"Was du nicht sagst", genervt hob Luke die Augenbrauen. "Und ich dachte du schreist hier nur so rum weil dir langweilig ist und du mich nerven willlst."

"Hey, sei doch nicht so gemein zu mir."

"Und erzählst du mir jetzt zu welcher umfassenden Erkenntnis du gelangt bist? Sonst hättest du dir nämlich deine Stimme sparen können. Genauso wie deinen Kobold-Tanz, den du um mich herum veranstaltest hast."

"Moment, ich brauche erst einen…"

"Sag jetzt nicht…"

"Doch ich brauch jetzt einen KAFFEE!"

"Dieses Gebräu bringt dich eines Tages noch um. Es wird deine Magenschleimhäute auflösen, dein Gehirn zerfressen, du wirst eine runzlige Haut kriegen…"

"Hör auf Luke! Das ist ja eklig. Und dann auch noch auf nüchternen Magen. Jetzt brauch ich erst recht einen Kaffee."

"Erzählst du mir dann, was eigentlich los ist?"

"Erst wenn ich den Kaffee habe." Lorelai grinste ihn verschmitzt an. "Und beeil dich. Meine Neuigkeiten sind nämlich viel zu gut um sie für mich zu behalten."

"Junkie!"

"Ich hab dich auch lieb Luke." Genüsslich schlürfte Lorelai ihren Kaffee. "Also, hör zu. Gestern Nacht lag ich im Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Und da, wie aus heiterem Himmel, trifft es mich wie ein Blitz." Wild gestikulierend veranschaulichte Lorelai den Blitzschlag.

"Sehr interessant…" murmelte Luke.

"Hey, ich komm ja gleich zur Sache. Mir ist nämlich jetzt eingefallen, wofür ich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk brauchen werde. Nämlich, halt dich fest, für einen Schuhschrank!" Beifall suchend blickte sie den leicht skeptischen Luke an. "Ist das nicht eine tolle Idee?" Lukes blickte sie skeptisch an. "Ich soll dir also einen Schuhschrank bauen? Ich soll dir mit meinem Geburtstagsgeschenk, fünf wertvollen Handwerksstunden, einen Schuhschrank bauen?"  
Lorelai nickte strahlend. "Ist das nicht eine tolle Idee?"

"Ganz fantastisch. Wirklich." Der Sarkasmus in Lukes Stimme war unüberhörbar. "Aber okay es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich mach in deinen fünf Handwerksstunden alles was du willst."

"Echt? Du machst wirklich alles? Würdest du auch was unanständiges machen?" leicht anbaggernd lupfte sie kokett die Augenbraue.

"Aa... also ich...äh" errötend drehte sich Luke um und ging hinter den Tresen, während Lorelai lachend auf ihrem Tisch lag.

Als Lorelai fertig gegessen hatte, und was noch viel wichtiger war, ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, stand sie auf.

"Hey, Luke!" rief sie ihm zu. "Kommst du heute mittag und baust mir meinen Schuhschrank?"

"Ja doch," brummte Luke. "Wie sieht es denn aus? Hast du überhaupt Holz da?"

"Holz? Für was brauch ich denn Holz?" Verständnislos sah Lorelai Luke an.

"Na du brauchst doch Holz. Ohne Holz kann ich dir doch keinen Schuhschrank bauen. Sag bloß du hast kein Holz gekauft."

Schuldbewusst senkte Lorelai den Blick. "Ich hab nicht dran gedacht. Könntest du nicht vielleicht..."Bittend schaute sie den Dinerbesitzer an.

"Okay, okay. Ich besorg das Holz. Was hättest du denn gerne für welches? Eiche-, Buche-, Ahorn- oder Zedernholz?"

"Mir egal. Solange es nur genügend ist." Lorelai öffnete die Türe und trat durch dir Tür nach draußen. "In den Schuhschrank müssen halt 64 Paar Schuhe passen."

Dann schloß sich die Tür hinter ihr.

Lorelai saß auf der Terrasse, als Lukes Wagen vor ihrem Haus hielt. Auf der Ladefläche lagen etliche Bretter.

"Hi Luke!" begrüßte ihn Lorelai. "Bist du mutig genug dich in den Kampf mit dem Schuhschrank zu stürzen? Ich muss dich aber warnen: etliche haben es schon versucht und sie sind alle gescheitert. Sie haben alle gekämpft bis zum bitteren Ende. Aber letztendlich haben sie alle den Kampf gegen meine vielen Schuhe verloren. Gegen meine Sandalen, meine Stiefel, meine Stöckelschuhe, gegen meine Turnschuhe und die ganzen restlichen Schuhe. Niemand hat es bisher geschafft. Einen Schuhschrank zu bauen, der Platz genug für alle meine Schuhe bietet." Während ihres Redeschwalls schob sie Luke durch die Haustüre, quer durch die Wohnung in ihr Zimmer.

"Hat überhaupt schon mal jemand probiert einen Schuhschrank für dich zu bauen?"

"Ähm, lass mich kurz überlegen," angestrengt runzelte Lorelai die Stirn. "Nein!"

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, schaute Luke sich vorsichtig um. Ihr Bett war nicht gemacht und ihr seidenes Nachthemd lag auf ihrer Bettdecke. Er atmete tief ein. Es roch so vertraut nach ihr. Leicht nahm er den Duft ihres Parfüms wahr, als sie neben ihn trat.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Lorelai ihn ansprach.

"So wollen wir anfangen? Ich habe nämlich gerade meine sozialen "Fünf-Minuten" und werde dir helfen."

"Ja, okay. Fangen wir an." Mit einem leicht verlegenem Rotschimmer im Gesicht, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken und ging die Treppe hinunter.

"So geht das nicht. Ich schaff es nicht allein. Kannst du bitte mal kurz diese zwei Bretter so festhalten, dass ich sie zusammenschrauben kann?" Wandte sich Luke an Lorelai, die gelangweilt auf ihrem Bett saß. Ihre hilfsbereiten "Fünf-Minuten" hatten wirklich nur fünf Minuten gedauert, dann war ihr langweilig geworden und sie hatte sich auf ihr Bett geworfen. Seither begnügte sie sich damit, Luke zu beobachten der schwitzend, mittlerweile mit bloßem Oberkörper versuchte ihren Schuhschrank zusammenzubauen.

"Lorelai! Hörst du mir zu?"

Aufgeschreckt aus ihrem Tagtraum, in dem Luke noch weniger anhatte als er es jetzt schon hatte, blickte sie auf. "Was ist? Hast du was gesagt?"

"Ja, ich versuch dich schon seit fast zehn Minuten dazu zubringen, diese zwei Bretter zu halten.

Nun war es an ihr zu erröten. Sie erhob sich vom Bett und ging auf Luke zu. "Wo soll ich halten?"

"Hier," Luke nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand und legte sie an die Stelle, an der sie halten sollte. Ihm wurde ganz flau im Magen. Ihre Haut war so sanft. Sein Herz pochte wie wild. Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. "So du hältst jetzt hier fest und dann kann ich die Schrauben reindrehen."

"Okay", wisperte sie.

Lorelai glaubte verrückt zu werden. Luke lehnte sich von hinten an sie und da er kein Hemd anhatte, konnte sie seine Wärme direkt am Rücken durch ihre dünne Bluse spüren. Luke streckte sich, um an die Stelle zu kommen, an der er die Schrauben anbringen wollte. Dabei fuhren seine Hände zwangsläufig an ihren Armen entlang, was bei ihr ein sanftes Kribbeln auslöste. Langsam atmete sie aus. Sie glaubte die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sie konnte nun seinen ganzen Körper spüren, der sich sanft an sie lehnte. Sie konnte seinen Atem im Nacken spüren, was ihr Schauer über den ganzen Körper laufen ließ.

"Hey, das sieht ja schon richtig nach einem Schuhschrank aus", meinte sie, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

Immer schön auf die Schrauben konzentrieren! Konzentrier dich auf die Schrauben! Luke musste sich zusammenreißen. Dieses Verlangen, sie einfach in den Arm zu nehmen, ihr kleine Küsse in den Nacken zu hauchen wurde immer mächtiger.

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ähm, ja. Es soll ja auch ein Schuhschrank werden und kein Tisch."

Schweigend standen sie einfach nur da und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Die Schrauben waren längst vergessen. Lukes Arme rutschen immer tiefer, bis sie schließlich um ihren Bauch lagen. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Was tat er hier?

Lorelai dachte, dass sie den Verstand verlieren würde. Luke war überall. Sie hörte seinen Atmen und konnte seinen heftigen Herzschlag an ihrem Rücken spüren. Ihre Hände machten sich kaum merklich selbständig und legten sich auf Lukes. Langsam fingen ihren Finger an Lukes Hand zu streicheln, was bei ihm eine heftige Gänsehaut verursachte.

"Luke," flüsterte Lorelai.

"Hmm", brummte Luke

"Küss mich!"

Ende


End file.
